Escape from the Petersen House
The Escape from the Petersen House occurred during the Second School War when Boy-Team members Summer Petersen, Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen, and Andrew and Cavalier of Thornton insurgent Charlie Corner escaped from the forces of the Cavaliers of Thornton near the Petersen House. Natalia Thornton wanted Petersen captured and sent Liv Emerson in a skyfighter to capture her and kill anyone who stood in the way. To escape from Emerson, the quintet flew in the Heartbreaker. McKeen advised Petersen to fly low to confuse the fighters' tracking. Petersen flew it through the Maze of Ventilation while Corner fired on Emerson. McKeen finally destroyed their opponent with fire, and they flew to Steven Thompson's house. Prelude Second School War Although Emily Watson and Beethoven II were finally killed and the girls were driven out, Natalia Thornton led the girls to strike back a week later, beginning the Second School War. She rechristened her followers as the Cavaliers of Thornton. Almost everyone in the Armies of Organa stayed to fight, though some such as Summer Petersen and Robert Iego did not. After the Battle of Orem, the Boy-Team's forces were fragmented severely, with only a timely distraction from Charles and Luke Norris preventing them from being entirely wiped out. Living in hiding By the time the Second School War had begun (two months after the First Battle of Tower Placement), Summer Petersen did not initially participate, in spite of her exceptionally high rank. Her brother Joshua Petersen was carted to a Treatment Center in Colorado, and when he was gone, Petersen told her parents what had truly transpired during the first war. They did not react well, and the three of them went into hiding against Summer's will. A robot named GTR-10 stayed with Petersen, who spent most of her time doing chores and using the Internet. During this time, Petersen had contact with her brother via monitored telephone. The escape A few months later, in May, several members of the Boy-Team sought her out. Finally, they found her on May 24, 2013, where Thompson beaconed her to rejoin the war effort. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Petersen accepted her weapon from GTR-10 and took action, leaving the house with her suitcase, something Thompson agreed to carry. Petersen also met Charlie Corner, a foreigner who was, apparently, sympathetic to the Boy-Team cause. At that point, the dreaded pilot Liv Emerson tracked the quintet to the house in the Corrupter, and launched an airstrike in attempt to capture Petersen and kill the others. As Petersen, Thompson, McKeen, Hendersen, and Corner escaped the ambush, Petersen pinpointed the Heartbreaker as their means of escape. They all boarded it and successfully initiated liftoff. The Heartbreaker was able to evade the Corrupter as they escaped the wilderness. She destroyed their guns, which Corner was operating, and then pursued as they entered the Maze of Ventilation. Petersen then flew the Heartbreaker into the entrance of the maze. It opened fire, but Petersen took Emerson by surprise by flying directly out of the maze. Here, McKeen dropped Hendersen, telling him to "hang in there", and unexpectedly shot fire at Emerson, destroying the fighter and killing its pilot. The Heartbreaker proceeded to Thompson's house. Appearances * * Category:Events of the Second School War